With the evolving of semiconductor technologies, semiconductor chips/dies are becoming increasingly smaller. In the meantime, more functions need to be integrated into the semiconductor dies. Accordingly, the semiconductor dies need to have increasingly greater numbers of I/O pads packed into smaller areas, and the density of the I/O pads rises quickly over time. As a result, the packaging of the semiconductor dies becomes more difficult, which adversely affects the yield of the packaging.
In conventional packaging methods, a Package-on-Package (PoP) structure may be formed. The PoP structure includes a bottom package, and a top package bonded to the bottom package. To form the bottom package, a device die is first molded in a molding compound, with the metal bumps of the device die exposed through the molding compound. Redistribution Lines (RDLs) that are used for rerouting electrical signal to a greater area than the device die are then formed on the molding compound and the device die. The formation of the RDLs may involve a high thermal budget, which has an adverse effect on the device die.
Another packaging method is known as Chip-on-Wafer-on-Substrate (CoWoS). In the respective packaging, a first plurality of device dies are first bonded to a wafer, which includes a second plurality of device dies therein. The bonding may be through micro bump or solder regions. An underfill is then dispensed into the gaps between the first plurality of device dies and the second plurality of device dies. The wafer is then singulated into a plurality of packages. Each of the packages is bonded to a package substrate, for example, through solder regions. Another underfill is then dispensed between the package and the package substrate that are bonded together.